tak menyerah mendapatkan hatimu
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: Chap 01 Apdet !–Raito sakit hati!/Ryuuzaki-sensei pingsan?/Misa nangis!/Siapakah orang yang membuat Raito sakit hati? Dan kenapa Misa menangis? Douzoo :D
1. Chapter 00

**Judul** : Tak Menyerah Mendapatkan Hatimu**  
Fandom** : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
**Rating** : mungkin Teen =w=  
**Peringatan** : OOC, sho-ai (belum keliatan), sis-con (sepertinya)

**Tak Menyerah Mendapatkan Hatimu**

**00.** Awal Pertemuan si Mangaka Lusuh dan Seiyuu Serba Rapih

"Hari ini _niisan_ akan men-_dubbing _sebuah _anime_ keluaran terbaru. _Anime_ ini diadaptasi dari _manga_-nya Ryuuzaki–_sensei_. Jadi aku harap _niisan_ bisa dekat dengan Ryuuzaki–_sensei_ !," ucap menejerku, yang tak lain adalah adikku sendiri.

Adikku memang sudah lama menjejaki dunia _seiyuu _sejak ia berumur 12 tahun.

Pertama kali ia men-_dubbing _adalahmenjadi tokoh anak sekolahan smp yang berkekuatan _magic_.

Ya sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang tugasku yang menjadi seorang _seiyuu_. Ini ketiga kalinya aku men-_dubbing _tokoh. Sebelum-sebelumnya aku hanya men-_dubbing _tokoh-tokoh (atau _chara_) yang 'sekali lewat'.

"_Sensei _!" Teriak adikku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Secara _respect _aku melihat kearah si _Sensei _yang dilambaikan _imoutosan_-ku.

Pertama kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang _mangaka _yang penampilannya 'gak enak diliat'.

Pertama, penampilannya kucel kayak yang gak mandi 1 bulan (padahal aku gak tau yang gak mandi satu bulan tuh penampilannya kayak gimana :p)

Kedua, kantung matanya mengganggu pemandangan.

Ketiga, bajunya kotor banget, kayak yang belom diganti berapa taun (lebay,ah)

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku seorang yang _serba rapih _bekerjasama dengan (menjadi _seiyuu chara_-nya) si Ryuuzaki-_sensei _itu….

"Perkenalkan, _sensei. _Kakakku, Raito Yagami," ucap adikku sambil menyenggolkan sikutnya.

"O…. Ohayou, Raito _desu_. _Douzo yoroshiku_"

Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, dia hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

HANYA SEBUAH ANGGUKAN !

_~510~_

Sepulang dari pertemuan dengan si _sensei _lusuh yang aneh itu, aku langsung mengomel pada adikku.

"Kenapa _sih _si _mangaka _aneh itu ! Gak punya sopan santun,ya ! Masa pertemuan pertama ini hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan ! Udah gak waras _tuh _orang !," celotehku pada adikku.

Tak lama setelah aku berceloteh, adikku, Yagami Sayu, menamparku.

PLAAAK

"Aw."

"Sudah kubilang _kan_, _niisan _harus dekat dengan Ryuuzaki-_sensei _karena memang sifatnya seperti itu! Dia sudah tidak punya orangtua sejak kecil! Asal _niisan _tau saja, Ryuuzaki-_sensei _itu seorang _hikikomori_! Asalnya aku tidak mau memberi tau _niisan_, karena _niisan _pasti akan sabar dengan sifat setiap orang yang ada disekeliling _niisan_. Ternyata aku salah, aku kecewa kepada _niisan_!," ucapnya dengan marah.

Lalu Sayu pergi berpamitan pada _okaasan _untuk pergi ke minimarket.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ? aku mengecewakan adikku. Sebagai seorang kakak tidak seharusnya aku membuat adikku kecewa," ucapku dalam hati.

_~510~_

Hari ini aku akan mencoba dekat dengan si _Sensei _aneh itu.

Aku mulai keluar rumah dan pergi menuju tempat _dubbing_.

Setelah sampai disana, aku berpikir, apakah aku akan kuat menghadapi si _Sensei _lusuh itu.

Aku yang _serba rapih _ini dihadapkan dengan orang yang _lusuh_ ?

Aku pasti sanggup ! Demi Sayu, agar aku tidak mengecewakan _imoutosan_-ku satu-satunya!

Memasuki ruang _dubbing_, aku memperhatikan setiap ruangan.

Dimana si _mangaka _bau itu ?

Mungkin dia sedang beli sabun dan _kembang _tujuh rupa untuk pemandiannya yang pertama kali setelah beberapa tahun (hahahahaha)

Tidak lama, si Ryuuzaki muncul !

Dan…

Masih dengan penampilan yang kemarin. Ugh ! =_=

_~510~_

"_Arigatou gozaimashite _!," aku menunduk sambil mengucapkan itu beberapa kali pada setiap staf, tak terkecuali si Ryuuzaki.

Dia pulang lebih cepat.

Tapi sayangnya aku cegat dia. :p

"Yo, Ryuuzaki-_sensei _! Kenapa mau pulang lebih cepat ? Ayo kita minum-minum duluu….."

"…"

Dia hanya diam dan memandangku.

"Ayolaaaah ! Orang abad apa sih dia ? _Kok _gak mau diajak minum-minum ?," pekikku dalam hati

"Aku punya ide !," pikirku.

"Aaaaah _shimata _! Aku juga sudah bosan ikut minum-minum. Bagaimana kalau aku mengunjungi rumahmu saja ? _Nee, _Ryuuzaki-_sensei _?"

Diam. Tidak menggubrisku.

"Kalau kau diam berarti aku boleh mengunjungi rumahmu, _sensei_."

Diam. Sambil berjalan pulang.

"Okeeeeh ! Ayo kita kerumahmu, _sensei_ ! XDD" Teriakku semangat mengikuti si _mangaka _aneh itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen si _sensei_.

"Heeee~ Jadi _sensei _tinggal disini, nih ? Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan _cewek _?"

Diam. Diam. Diam. DIAM ! Apakah dia hanya bisa DIAM ?

Aku teringat ucapan Sayu, "Asal _niisan _tau saja, Ryuuzaki-_sensei _itu seorang _hikikomori_!"

Haaa… Jadi dia seorang _hikikomori _?

Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Selama ini aku memiliki teman yang _psycho _lah, _maniac _lah, _genius _lah, _playboy _lah, masa seorang _hikikomori _tak bisa aku taklukan untuk menjadi temanku ?

Sebenarnya aku tidak tau _hikikomori _itu apa. Tapi aku optimis, aku pasti bisa dekat dengannya. DEMI SAYU !

_~510~_

KLAP

Terbukalah pintu apartemennya.

Dia masuk duluan dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak bisakah kau mempersilahkan tamu masuk, _gitu _?

Dasar _hikikomori _aneh.

"_Sumimasen_…. Aku masuk ,ya ?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, apartemennya BERANTAKAN SEKALI !

Tanganku sudah gatel.. Ingin membersihkan tempat itu.

Kertas dimana-mana, alat tulis bergeletakan di lantai, baju-baju berhamburan.

GAAAAAAAAAH !

Akhirnya aku membereskan (sebagian) apartemennya, merapihkannya.

Dan si _sensei _sialan itu hilang didalam apartemennya, entah kemana.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu (tentunya sembil membereskan apartemen 'berantakan'nya itu).

Akhirnya dia muncul.

Dengan baju olahraga putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan dua potong _fruit cake _di tangan kanannya.

Tak kusangka dia bisa seperti ini.

"_Sensei _dari mana saja ? Maaf, aku membereskan apartemenmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu," kataku.

Diam..

Tapi tak lama setelah ia menaruh nampan di mejanya, ia berkata, "_A_….. _Arigatou_."

Haaa?

Tak kusangka dia akan berkata begitu, dengan muka merah padam !

"_E_….. _eto_, _sensei_. Tak usah dipikirkan dan, umm.. mukamu merah padam, _sensei_."

Dia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa kata _Arigatou _lah yang akan kudengar pertama kali dari seorang _mangaka _yang_ hikikomori_.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin dari sini aku bertekad untuk dekat dengan Ryuuzaki-_sensei _bukan karena Sayu. Tapi karena hatiku.

Aku menginginkannya, Ryuuzaki-_sensei _menjadi temanku. Atau mungkin sahabatku. Dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku menginginkan hal itu.

_~510~_

Bersambung…

**Pojok Catatan**** :**

Akhirnyaaaaa !

nge-publish-in yg sho-ai XD XD XD XD *goyang ember*

Ne,ne,ne,ne,ne,ne,neeeee~

Maap kalo kurang menarik atau ada pemaksaan karakter *posisi _dogeza_*

Jadi, silahkan menikmati cerita yang maksa ini =w=

Dan mohon review-nya

Arigatou gozaimasu *_dogeza _lagi*

••**Hamote Kiika••**


	2. Chapter 01

Kahahahakhaaaa ! *sembari snowboard*

Mampir dulu dah ke leptop ngebuat fic sembari ngilangin sterees mau ujian XDD

Okeh dah author bacot akan memberikan Chapter 01 dari Tak Menyerah Mendapatkan Hatimu inii~

Jadi, silahkan membaca..

Terima kasih untuk **Lucida Corsiva **dan **Tsukishiro Rei **yang dengan teliti melihat tanda bacaku yang berantakan *sungkem*

Makasih juga yang udah baca Tak Menyerah Mendapatkan Hatimu 00.

Pokoknya Love you all~~…

**Judul : **Tak Menyerah Mendapatkan Hatimu 01 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer :** jika suatu saat Ryuk sudah tidak suka apel lagi, Death Note tetep milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Rating :** Teen

**Peringatan :** OOC, AU, sho-ai (atau pertemanan ya?), typo(s), etc.

**Tak Menyarah Mendapatkan Hatimu**

**01** Kenapa dengan Hatiku ?

Setelah melewati hari pertama men-_dubbing _yang aneh (karena kunjunganku ke apartemen si _mangaka_, walaupun pada akhirnya kita tak membicarakan apapun).

Hari keduaku menjadi _seiyuu _tokoh utama heroin _anime _ini kukerjakan dengan mulus.

Tak ada kesalahan.

Secara, aku ini orang yang _perfect_ !

Tetapi hari ini si _hikikomori mangaka _itu tak ada disini.

_Mengapa disaat aku men-dubbing tokoh utama dalam anime-nya dengan perfect, dia malah tidak datang kesini ? _batinku.

Entah otakku yang sudah terhipnotis oleh kata _arigatou_-nya atau demi pemulihan nama baikku terhadap adikku, Sayu, aku terus berharap bisa berada didekatnya.

~510~

Saat aku selesai men-_dubbing _tak kusangka hari sudah malam.

_Huh ! Sudah jam 7 malam lagi.. _ucapku dalam hati, kesal.

Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku yang sedang terduduk.

"Yagami-saan~~~," ucapnya imut. Karena secara penampilan, dia memang imut.

Misa Amane, cewek berambut pirang yang selalu menguncir dua (sedikit) rambutnya itu berlari menujuku dengan emm.. boleh dibilang lari yang _kawaii_.

"Aku membelikanmu sekaleng kopi. _D__ark coffee_ !," ucapnya memberikan sekaleng _dark coffe _padaku seolah dia tau bahwa aku tak suka yang manis-manis.

"_Arigatou_, Misa-_san_"

Ia tersenyum–sekali lagi dengan imut–kepadaku membuat orang-orang yang saat itu sedang disana terpana padanya.

Aku pun mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Yagami-san mau kemanaa~~ ?," ia mengejarku.

Kubuat saja alasan sejadinya,"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Heeee~~…. Kau tak akan ikut minum-minum lagi ?," tanyanya.

Sekarang ia berdiri dihadapanku, memandangku dengan mata penuh harap.

"Uum.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Misa-san. Aku harus menjenguk eer.. temanku..," ucapku seenaknya, sweatdrop.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan.

"Jangan-jangan Yagami-san ingin menjenguk Ryuuzaki-sensei,yaa ?,"tebaknya dengan mata terbinar-binar.

"Uuum.. eetoo.. eeer..," aku pun kehilangan kata-kata.

Dengan cepatnya ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan berkata dengan penuh semangat,"Misa juga ikuut~ ! !"

"Eeeeh ?"

"Misa mau menjenguk Ryuuzaki-sensei juga !," ucapnya masih dengan tangan kanan mengangkat ke atas.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tambah sweatdrop.

"Nee~.. Nee~.. Boleh kan, Yagami-san ?," sekarang ia menautkan kedua tangannya di dada seolah memohon padaku.

"Eeem.. eh, iya, deh gak apa," ucapku dengan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Horee !," teriaknya sembil melompat-lompat.

"Tunggu disini ya, Yagami-san. Misa mau ambil tas Misa dulu~…," ia pun berlantun sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

~510~

TOK TOK

"Ryuuzaki-sensei~~.."

TOK TOK

"Ryuuzaaakiii-senseei~~.."

TOK TOK TOK

"Ryuu-senseiiii~~.."

_Anak ini pantang menyerah_, batinku.

Ya, aku dan Misa sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen si mangaka hikikomori ini selama hampir 30 menit. Sampai suatu suara mengagetkan kami.

"Sedan apa kalian disini ?"

Aku dan Misa pun berbalik melihat pada orang yang bertanya tersebut.

"Mikami-saan !," ucap Misa dengan mata berbinar.

Aku setengah membungkuk kepadanya. Ia pun membalasnya.

Dia adalah Teru Mikami-san, editor-nya Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kalian disini ?," tanyanya dengan penekanan di kalimat 'sedang apa kalian disini'.

"umm.. i..itu," aku menjawab dengan tergagu.

"Yagami-san dan Misa disini mau menjenguk Ryuuzaki-sensei, Mikami-san," ucap Misa menundukkan kepalanya.

Mikami-san kaget dan mulai bereaksi,"Memang dia–Ryuuzaki–tidak ke tempat _dubbing_ ! ?"

Misa menggeleng. Aku hanya bisa berdiam melihat 'muka cemas bercampur marah'-nya Mikami-san.

"O… Orang itu !," geram Mikami-san.

Ia pun mengeluarkan kunci apartemen (sepertinya kunci duplikat apartemen Ryuuzaki-sensei) dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci pintu aparteman Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"RYUUZAKI ! !"

Aku terdiam dengan Misa bersembunyi di belakang punggungku, gemetaran. Sepertinya ia takut atas teriakan Mikami-san tadi.

"RYUUZAKI ! ?"

Sekarang teriakan Mikami-san menunjukkan seolah dia menemukan sebuah–seorang–mayat.

Aku pun bergegas menelusuri apartemennya Ryuuzaki-sensei, menuju arah suara Mikami-san.

"Ya.. Yagami-san.. Tunggu Misaa…"

Misa mengekor padaku, takut menginjak sesuatu. Apartemen ini memang sangat berantakan–lagi–dan gelap. Makanya Misa mengekor padaku.

"Ada apa, Mikami-san ?,"tanyaku khawatir.

"Hu… A.. Apa Ryuuzaki-sensei baik-baik saja, Mikami-san ?," tanya Misa yang ada dibelakangku.

Disana terlihat seseorang tengah digendong di punggung Mikami-san.

"SENSEI ! ?,"teriakku

Aku menghampiri Mikami-san dan orang–Ryuuzaki-sensei–yang digendongnya.

"A..ada apa, Yagami-san ?," tanya Misa yang aku tinggalkan di depan pintu ruangan–dapur–tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak apa-apa, Yagami Raito."

"Hu… Huum.. Bi.. Biar kubantu, Mikami-san."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang membawa dia ke kamarnya."

Misa yang terdiam di depan pintu memberi jalan pada Mikami-san yang menggendong Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Aku mengikuti Mikami-san dengan Misa dibelakangku–gemetaran.

Sesampai dikamarnya–yang lumayan Rapi–Ryuuzaki-sensei. Mikami-san menidurkannya di ranjang yang ada di kamar itu.

Setelah Ryuuzaki-sensei ditidurkan diranjangnya, aku mulai melihat ada beberapa bercak noda darah di baju putihnya yang lusuh.

Aku pun angkat bicara dengan nada khawatir,"Ryuuzaki-sensei kenapa, Mikami-san ?"

Misa yang masih mencubit bagian belakang bajuku masih gemetaran dan mulai menangis. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada si Sensei.

"Ahahahaha ! Dia, orang bodoh ini, hanya terlalu kelelahan. Padahal dia tau dia punya anemia–kekurangan darah. Tapi ia selalu memaksakan dirinya. Dan jika ia sudah memaksakan dirinya, secara otomatis dia akan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Kondisi itu akan membuatnya pingsan. Hahahaha !"

_Pantas saja Mikami-san bilang Ryuuzaki-sensei dengan sebutan 'orang bodoh'_, batinku.

Lalu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan bagian punggungku basah.

_Hei, kenapa baju bagian belakangku basah begini ?_

Aku pun melihat kebelakang punggungku. Disana Misa menyembunyikan mukanya dibalik kaosku yang berwarna hijau tua.

"Huu.. Huu.. Mi.. Misa takut.. Misa takut Sensei kenapa-kenapa.. Huu.. Hiks," ucapnya terbata-bata dengan kaosku yang menjadi tumpuan airmatanya.

Mikami-san yang saat itu masih terduduk dipinggir ranjang pun berdiri menghampiri Misa.

Misa pun menengokkan kepalanya kepada Mikami-san yang telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Misa… Ryuu-sensei gak apa-apa, kok.. Jangan khawatir. Lebih baik Misa pulang sekarang, ya," ia mengelus rambut Misa.

"umm.." Misa mengangguk pelan.

"Biar kuantar, Misa" ucapku pelan.

"Tidak usah, Yagami Raito. Aku membawa mobil dibawah. Aku akan membiarkan Misa pulang dengan supirku. Tak apa kan, Misa ?"

Misa mengangguk pelan lagi.

"Biar kuantarkan kau pada supirku, Misa."

Mikami-san dan Misa pun meninggalkanku dan Ryuuzaki-sensei yang masih terbaring–pingsan.

~510~

Mikami-san kembali lagi ke apartemen Sensei setelah mengantar Misa ke mobilnya.

Dia membuka jas hitamnya dan melepas dasi merahnya, lalu menyimpannya di kursi terdekat. Kemudian dia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan melinting lengan kemejanya yang putih, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau belum pulang, Yagami Raito ?," tanyanya membawa segelas air setelah memasuki kamar Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Keadaan mulai hening kembali. Mikami-san menyimpan gelas diatas meja dan membuka laci meja yang ada dikamar itu. Mengambil beberapa obat dari sana. Yang satu obatnya adalah kapsul berwarna merah dan satu lagi obatnya adalah pil berwarna putih.

Mikami-san membawa kedua obat itu ditangan kanannya dan segelas air ditangan kirinya, menuju ranjang.

Aku melihatnya dengan terdiam dan tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Mikami-san dengan segelas air itu dan kedua butir obat yang dipegangnya.

Aku pun mulai bertanya," Apakah itu obatnya Ryuuzaki-sensei, Mikami-san ?"

"Ya," balasnya singkat sambil mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Ryuuzaki-sensei. Ia menyimpan segelas air yang dipegangnya di sebuah meja kecil yang berada di dekat ranjang itu lalu menopang kepala Ryuuzaki-sensei ke pahanya.

Aku masih berdiri didekat pintu kamar tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, Mikami-san memasukkan kapsul merah ke dalam mulut Ryuuzaki-sensei. Mengambil air yang tersimpan di meja tadi dan meminumnya–tapi tidak ditelan. Hingga ia pun mengangkat kepala Sensei dan mengalirkan air yang ada didalam mulutnya ke mulut Sensei, supaya kapsul merah itu tertelan oleh Ryuuzaki-sensei.

DEG

"Se.. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Mikami-san. Tadi Sayu menelponku untuk membelikannya coklat di supermarket terdekat," ucapku, bohong.

"Hn" jawab Mikami-san sambil memasukkan pil putih kedalam mulut Sensei dan mengulang adegan tadi.

"Jaa…," ucapku melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan berlari.

_Ke… Kenapa hati ini sakit sekali ? _ucapku dalam hati sambil terus berlari dan memegang bagian 'hati'ku yang sakit.

~TBC~

Haduuduuh..

Susah juga buat fic drama ini.

Kata-katanya begitu serius.

Beda banget ama pribadi aku yang suka nge-banyol. (–w–)

Jadi, mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan. *dogeza*

Mungkin terlalu cepat Raito sakit hatinya, ya ?

Tapi aku lebih suka begini.

Mungkin aku akan buat Raito nyadarnya lama alias berlarut-larut (dibunuh Readers).

Akhir kalimat;

Silahkan caci maki, beri kritik, saran, ide atau apapun yang lainnya. Review Please~.. :D


End file.
